Born To Die
by Agent Aveline Barnes
Summary: *ONE SHOT* I bend down to press my lips softly into hers. A short sigh parted her lips as I leaned up; her eyelids fluttering close as she quietly passed.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the rights to anything Harry Potter related. I do not own the rights to Lana Del Rey or her music.

This is fiction. Any original characters belong to me.

**Title: **Born To Die

**Author: **Aveline Archer

**Characters: **Marcus Flint/Nyssa Edwards (OC)

**Genre: **Angst/Drama

**Summary: **I bend down to press my lips softly into hers. A short sigh parted her lips as I leaned up; her eyelids fluttering close as she quietly passed. 

_Feet don__'__t fail me now_

_Take me to the finish line_

_Oh my heart it breaks every step that I take_

_But I__'__m hoping at the gates,_

_They'll tell me that you__'__re mine_

**Born To Die - Lana Del Rey  
><strong>

Screams erupted through the mist created by curses and hexes rebounding off the ancient stone that made up Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Bodies of dead students and Death Eaters lay helpless in hidden alcoves or in abandoned classrooms where once upon a time they had been taught.

I heard incoherent mutterings from darken corners and quietly moved with military precision down a staircase and into the narrow passage that led to the place I had once called home. I entered the Slytherin common room to discover an eerie silence; most of the cowards had run away. There was no loyalty amongst the snakes.

I caught a glimpse of my reflection within a broken mirror and was surprised by how much I had aged since breaking out of Azkaban prison two years before. I had stupidly joined the Death Eaters a couple of months after the Dark Lord returned, in loyalty to parents that never gave a damn about me. Now I was a follower for a cause I didn't believe in, not that I liked Muggles but didn't see the point in killing them off.

A high pitch scream echoed up from the dormitories causing my fingers to grasp my wand tightly. I quickly moved through the empty common room and descended the stairs with a mutter, "_Lumos_."

The glowing tip of my wand guided me into the girls dormitories, the odd sob or whisper emitting from open doorways where remaining students hid but I ignored it as another scream filled the hallway, an unmistakable laugh following.

I entered a bedroom discovering a woman who was laying half-conscious on a bed and a fellow Death Eater was standing nearby in a gleeful trance, with his wand pointed at her body.

My arm instantly flew up from my side, "_Avada Kedvra_!" The green light of the killing curse hit the Death Eater in the chest sending him crashing into the nearest bedside cabinet. He was dead before he hit the ground.

I knelt on the bed beside the woman as her brown eyes stared up at me causing the small hairs on the back of my neck to stand to attention. I knew the fallen beauty.

"Nyssa?"

"C-cucio," her lips fluttered. "He tortured me."

I looked her over noticing her simple black dress was torn and bloodied in several places. Her feet were bare and one ankle was lying limp, broken and useless. She raised a trembling hand so her cold fingers could touch my face, lingering a moment on my lips. "You got my letters."

"Every one. They kept me from losing my mind." I admitted lightly kissing her fingertips.

"I knew you'd find me."

I gently brushed a fallen strand of brown hair off her face, seeing the life in her eyes begin to dim. Her breathing was becoming shallow and I didn't know how to help the girl that stole my heart, the one that got away years before.

"Stay with me," I murmured as her hand lazily fell back to her side.

"I-I should've told you…" The corners of her dry lips curved slightly as she spoke. "I loved you."

I bend down to press my lips softly into hers. A short sigh parted her lips as I leaned up; her eyelids fluttering close as she quietly passed.

"I loved you too." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN -** _Somehow I wrote this in 30 minutes...which is a record because I usually take days to write anything I like. So, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it._


End file.
